


The Miraculous Streets of Gotham: A Vignette

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Torchwood
Genre: Body Horror, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Horror, One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The citizens of Gotham City  were smart enough to know that only the darkest of days were ahead of humanity when the blessing of Miracle Day spread across the Earth. </p><p>They were right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miraculous Streets of Gotham: A Vignette

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly morbid Batman/Torchwood: Miracle Day crossover scene was written as a creative exercise more than anything else, because you just know that a place like Gotham City would be a terrible place to be when the life everlasting 'blessing' of Miracle Day was bestowed upon humanity...if the DCU did indeed co-exist alongside the same reality as The Whoverse/Torchwoodverse. 
> 
> So yeah! Enjoy the disturbing content, I suppose! ^_^;; 
> 
> I present..."The Miraculous Streets of Gotham City".

When Miracle Day struck an unsuspecting human race, everybody was caught up in the endless possibilities of life eternal at first. Until the exact ramifications of Miracle Day's "blessing" finally sunk in. However, by then, it was too little and too late. Diseases thrived and spread throughout major cities, hospitals were overwhelmed worldwide, the religious preached that they had lost their souls, and there was the fact that the word 'murder' had lost meaning in the new deathless world. Miracle Day ushered in an era of unbridled fear. 

In a world without death, the psychotic souls of Earth turned cities like Gotham into their public display of bloodthirsty madness. Batman had seen truly sickening acts of violence prior to The Miracle, but the atrocities he witnessed in Gotham post-Miracle would haunt him for years. The memory of endless gore and **meat** that littered the streets of Post-Miracle Day Gotham City would remain burned into Batman's memory well into his twilight years.

The Riddler, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Penguin, and all the other mad men and women of Arkham Asylum had contributed to the madness in their own trademark ways. However, the gleeful acts of sadism that The Joker performed on the citizens of Gotham was what made made Batman's skin crawl and his blood boil.

The twitching limbs...

The bloody, moving eyes in jars...

The torsos with chests still rising that were left to rot in fluids and waste...

The living heads of Joker's victims wired into unsettling toy-like mechanisms with their faces contorted in unending agony...

By God, The Joker's handiwork in Post-Miracle Gotham was the stuff of nightmares made reality.

Understandably, Batman felt a sense of relief wash over him when his communication frequency was hacked by an all-too-familiar source. It was a feeling of relief that increased tenfold when the voice of an old associate The Dark Knight had almost forgotten graced his ears.

"Hello, Bruce." 

"Harkness."

"Just tell me how Torchwood can help." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
